Parren
See species or Table of Contents *parren are featured in Kantovan Vault and Defiance Phase Flux Explained in Kantovan Vault ch 11 *Parren civilisation was dominated by the fear of changing moods **parren called it a ‘phase’ *There were five primary parren phases, and it was no accident that there were also five primary parren Houses, one for each. *Each phase was a personality, and most parren switched personalities several times in a life. *Switching between phases was called a troidna, meaning a ‘flux’ *When a parren switched phases, they moved from one of the great parren Houses to another. * When common-folk fluxed, it caused little concern. *When great leaders fluxed, the foundations of great institutions rattled. *And when huge numbers of parren all switched together at the same time, in response to some calamitous event…(KV-11) Five Houses There were five primary parren phases, and it was no accident that there were also five primary parren Houses, one for each. (KV-11) *House Harmony, Creative, Enquiry, Fortitude, and Acquisitive * “Today the dominant House is House Fortitude. House Enquiry rules second, then House Harmony. (KV-2) *each house has denominations *mass psychological flux can bring down the House Appearance *humanid *smaller than humans, slighter build, indigo blue eyes, they cut off their hair, prefer baldness *slight, but fierce and capable warriors *The Domesh wear black robes and hoods *Incefhad wear white robes *others in full color: A row of robed figures emerged from each doorway, yet these were not the black and austere robes of Aristan’s kind. These were dazzling, red and gold and blue, their hems sweeping the black-scarred pad surface. Jewellery gleamed on tanned parren arms and fingers, and indigo eyes fixed on Lisbeth beneath headdress and crests of gold and other, precious decoration. (KV-11) Great Machine War In the Age of the Machines, House Harmony was dominant. It was the philosophy of harmony that lead the great Harmony leaders of the day to seek harmonious relations with the dominant AI-factions. The machines were not always interested, but the drysine faction was. They created the drysine-parren alliance, and drysine and parren fought side by side in the Great Machine War against the deepynines. (KV-2) *all parren houses, following Drakhil of House Harmony, Tahrae denomination, allied with machine-race drysine faction about 25,000 years ago and wiped out the vicious deepynine machines *but then organics betrayed their drysine allies “When the final victory came, a parren named Drakhil was the leader of House Harmony. The other parren houses were persuaded by other species, particularly the chah’nas and the tavalai, to turn on their drysine masters following their terrible casualties against the deepynines. All turned, save for one faction of House Harmony —that faction led by Drakhil. The Tahrae, they were called." (KV-2) *Payback from drysine “You would bring this evil here?” Tobenrah insisted, and it was certainly fear in his eyes now. “These relics of the Tahrae, who sided with the machines to end the lives of billions of their own people? You lost nearly ten billion in the destruction of Earth. The parren lost nearly forty! Forty billion! Entire worlds turned to ashes! Systems in ruins! And you seek to bring it back!” (KV-33) parren characters House Harmony characters *Aristan of the Domesh *Drakhil of the Tahrae *Gesul of the Domesh, second to Aristan *Semaya - bodyguard assassin *Timoshene - bodyguard assassin *Tobenrah of Incefahd denomination Category:Characters Category:Species